


goodbye, saeran

by ravenmist4



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Choi twins, Death, How Do I Tag, Mint Eye, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, RFA, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Starvation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mysme, why do i write such SAD THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmist4/pseuds/ravenmist4
Summary: saeyoung tried so hard to take care of and protect his twin. he never wanted to be apart. he never wanted to lose saeran.yet, all things come to an end eventually.





	1. goodbye, saeran

⠀⠀she always liked torturing saeran more.

⠀⠀it's not like she needed two. he was the spare. he was the unfavorable one— even if she hardly treated either of them like a mother should.

⠀⠀he was tied up most days, his only solace was when saeyoung was able to release him, even if it was for a few hours at a time. he always figured he'd die before he became an adult, no matter how many promises saeyoung made him. but he hadn't expected death to come for him this soon. everything had gotten so much worse.

⠀⠀now saeran was curled up, still chained to the wall as he awaited for his twin brother's return. saeyoung had been sent on another chore, even if he didn't want to leave his little brother alone in that house.

⠀⠀it had been nearly a week since saeran had managed to get anything that resembled a meal. his mother had done this before to him, but usually caved after 3 or so days. this time she hadn't, and it didn't seem like she would anytime soon.

⠀⠀the hunger hurt at first, but by then it only became a dull ache. the strength seemed to sap out of him, which increasingly worried saeyoung. saeran, however, seemed apathetic. his dreams for a better future dissipating, he had accepted whatever his fate may be, as his hope had dwindled a long time ago in his short life.

⠀⠀it was now a week and a half without food or water for saeran. by now, he was declining rapidly. when his mother would try and strike him, he wasn't even able to shield his face in time. conversations with saeyoung were beginning to become wholly one-sided, and even when they did have a window of time for the pair to escape the house for a few hours, saeran was too weak to come.

⠀⠀saeyoung was doing all he could, and it wasn't enough. saeran simply succumbed to it, his eyes and hair dull as he stared listlessly at nothing; barely registering whatever story saeyoung was reading (or simply coming up with on the spot).

"it's about the warlock, saeran! one of your favorites, wanna continue where we left off?"

⠀⠀saeyoung tried sounding as eager as he could, with the hefty book open to the dog eared page in his lap. saeran was too tired to respond.

⠀⠀soon it would be two weeks, and saeran was incredibly pale. his face was sunken, and he was groggy, feverish, and sleeping most of the time. he just laid in the same spot for hours and hours on end. sometimes, saeyoung would simply sit by him and hold his hand. their mother barely acknowledged the fact she was essentially killing her youngest son.

⠀⠀it wouldn't be long until saeran would simply never wake again.


	2. goodbye, saeran

⠀⠀saeyoung didn't want to lose his little brother, but the inevitable was certainly starting to stare him dead in the eye; for each passing day saeran grew weaker and weaker. the color of his flesh had shifted dramatically over the past month from a once healthy pink glow, to a grey-green shade. his skin started to stretch hauntingly over his still-developing, prepubescent body. his bones seemed to jut underneath the layers of flesh, skin, and barely any fat. they stuck jaggedly from here and there, making him look nearly skeletal.

⠀⠀saeran's eyes were the worst, for they were dim and still, with little life left in them. he was always looking to saeyoung with this blank, empty stare. it nauseated saeyoung, to see how weak his little brother had become, seeing innocent saeran, who didn't deserve any of this treatment, knocking on death's door. he seemed so fragile— he needed sustenance, a loving home, a pediatrician, but saeyoung could only give him so much; which was next to nothing. knowing this, sometimes a small glance at his twin would make saeyoung's chest tighten. it felt like his heart would burst. he couldn't do anything, no matter how hard he tried.

⠀⠀but he couldn't give up hope. no, he stubbornly clung to his little brother who tethered him down, always promising that he would improve, always telling him to fight, and that one day the two of them would escape and finally be as happy as they had always dreamed.

⠀⠀foolishly, desperately, saeyoung believed his own words like a blindman seeking sight. clinging to this feeble hope that one day god would answer their prayers and send them to a paradise of their own. there, they would have freedom, friends, and all the food they've ever wanted. filling their bellies and laughing while playing together in open fields made up of flowers and sky.

⠀⠀he had to believe there was a silver lining to this hellish life or he would go crazy.

⠀⠀saeyoung often found himself quivering with rage, wondering how their mother could possibly do this to her child. he would've taken saeran's place in a heartbeat— yet, that was impossible. instead, he obeyed mother choi (the last time he rebelled, she took out her anger on both him and saeran, which saeyoung couldn't afford when his brother was so sickly) and spent every possible moment of his time caring for his twin, the only thing in his life that he found dear.

⠀⠀so there saeyoung was, sitting beside his brother— he took hold of the small, limp, boney hand; hiding the growing frown on his face as he chattered on about happier times. 

⠀⠀"when you get better." he began. "I promise to take you to see the flowers— they're almost in bloom." he smiled tenderly down at saeran, wondering if the leaden boy could even hear him. saeyoung couldn't really tell when saeran was awake or asleep any more, but proceeded with their quality time as if this wasn't an issue. he let out a shaky breath as silence filled the room again. the only sounds were their mother's snores, once again passed out in a drunken haze the next room over, and saeran's quick, short breaths that were hardly audibly detectable—

⠀⠀yet, that breathing was the only motivation saeyoung had left to keep going. he had nothing else to live for except for saeran. with that thought, saeyoung blinked away his tears, and continued to keep watch over his poor little brother throughout the night.


	3. goodbye, saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (,:

⠀⠀it didn't take long for saeran's original lack of movements and conversation to turn into a lack of consciousness.

⠀⠀he slept most of the time. his transition from breathing shallowly, to not breathing at all, was a subtle one. he soon passed away in that dark little room, his sleep everlasting.

⠀⠀saeyoung had refused to move from saeran's side up until their very last moments together. it took around two days for their mother to realize and do something about the body, or maybe she had known from the beginning and simply idled to throw her worthless son's corpse away.

⠀⠀either way, she spared no tears for saeran. he was always weak and pathetic, useless for her.

⠀⠀now she only had to deal with one.

⠀⠀which is a shame, saeran would have loved to have see the flowers bloom with saeyoung.


End file.
